Soul Redemption
Story Around 800 a. C., the king of a kingdom called Calibur Kingdom forged a zweihänder used by many soldiers in many battles, through this weapon, the Soul Edge, so many lives were killed that through the blood of the victims the sword sword came to life getting a demoniac soul. The power of this sword grew so much that it could give to those who wielded it an huge power that all all aspired to wield it. The same king became aware of the serious damage that had created that, obtaining a purified fragment of Soul Edge, forged the sword of holy and peace created to fight Soul Edge, Soul Calibur. Years passed, that king died of old age, and the two swords were wielded by many people, always Soul Calibur against Soul Edge, good versus evil, so for hundreds of years. During the mid-eighteenth century a magnanimous pirate leader named Cervantes de Leon, during an enemy attack, was enslaved by Soul Edge and he began to sow terror especially in the Spanish population. A holy warrior sent by Hephaestus, Sophitia Alexandra, has received the task to free the pirate's captivity by the evil sword, but failing, was saved from certain death just in time by a demon hunteress kunoichi named Taki, so the pirate was not free by the evil power of the sword and died, but a part of his soul continued to wander the earth serving the sword of evil, the other part of his soul gave rise to a demonic supernatural creature called Inferno. A great knight called Siegfried Schtauffen tried to destroy Inferno but he was owned by the monster and no longer controlled his body. Two chinese warriors, Kilik and Chai Xianghua, wielding Soul Calibur, liberated the knight by the evil power of Soul Edge but they didn't manage to destroy this power which was ineherent in the kinght's armor creating an exterminator soul called Nightmare (also known like the Azure Knight). Soul Edge, wielded by Nightmare, was not completed because many fragments were scattered across the universe, so he tried to complete it but he was challenged by a great swordsman, Raphael Sorel, who wanted to become omnipotent through the power of Soul Edge, but, during the battle, the swordsman, involuntarily, did nothing more than damaging the sword getting no result. Siegfired, wielding the Soul Calibur, challenged again Nightmare, and this time he won but the problems did not stop here, the spirit of Soul Edge was still alive and controlled by a strange but powerful man named Algol, who through the power of Soul Edge wanted to find his son Arcturus. Siegfired without a fight but with the peaceful power of the good sword managed to satisfy the desire of that mystic man. After Algol was released from evil and was reunited with his son, the evil power of Soul Edge was able to win the Soul Calibur one doing so was part of it, so was created a unique evil sword: Soul Embrace! Nightmare did not hesitate to take possession of the sword becoming a bloody warrior wielding an huge hellish zweihänder! So the sword of peace and justice no longer existed: perhaps is it time for the end of the world? Despite the chaos, many warriors tried to restore peace in the world unleashing very bloody wars even if they do not kill many people! Now the world was dominated by the Azure Knight with his sword and there are many rebellions of Siegfried with his mercenary soldier Hildegard von Krone but all to no avail! Centuries before the Calibur Kingdom, now, instead of that kingdom, was a rural village who took the same name of the ancient kingdom, Calibur Village, in Oudenarde (Spanish Netherland) where lived a young shepherdess, Mariah Silvia Van Der Meer, with ger family. One day, when Silvia was leading her flock to graze on the beside hill, her village was destroyed by Nightmare; she ran to the village but it was all destroyed. She began to pray in a small plot of land is not at the mercy of the fire and he saw a heavenly creature named Immaculate Angel who said to her that she must destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace and he gave to her a Bastard Sword and a Shield. That angel, sent by the Divine Creator Yavhè, was the soul of that king who created Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. BlossomTalisman.jpg|Blossom Talisman DesertTalisman.jpg|Desert Talisman GenbuTalisman.jpg|Genbu Talisman GraceTalisman.jpg|Grace Talisman HolinessTalisman.jpg|Holiness Talisman LoveTalisman.gif|Love Talisman MirrorTalisman.jpg|Mirror Talisman MoonTalisman.gif|Moon Talisman OrcaTalisman.gif|Orca Talisman OwlTalisman.jpg|Owl Talisman PeacockTalisman.JPG|Peacock Talisman PenguinTalisman.jpg|Penguin Talisman HeavenlyArmor.gif|Heavenly Armor DamnedArmor.gif|Damned Armor (Under construction) This page is under construction Extra Content See Soul Redeption }} Category:Soul Calibur Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Wii U games Category:Sword Category:Swords Category:Fight Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Sequel Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Linstella Category:Weapon Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games